Sakura's Diary
by corriandar
Summary: Naruto decides to raid Sakura's house while she's away, he finds a diary and takes the time to read it. He discovers that Sakura likes a boy with red hair, jade green eyes and a gourd of sand. That's funny, he hadn't know she was color blind. NaruSakuGaar
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura's Diary**

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto or I wouldn't be sitting here writing fan fiction! And I'd be real rich….. cries lol nah just joking.

"Hey Naruto! I'm going out for a while, you can crash at my place, I have some tasty Ramen if you want it, bye!"

"Of coarse I will Sakura! You know my world would be miserable without Ramen!" replied Naruto as Sakura walked out the door.

" Hmm well while I'm here I might as well see what Sakura keeps in her room, surely she has a few things she forgot to tell me about. Like maybe there are some ultra ninja jutsu's that she uses!" he said to himself.

"Maybe if I learn to become a stronger ninja I might be able to defeat Sasuke chicken bum hair!" Naruto thought happily as he trod up the stairs toward Sakura's room.

As Naruto walked into her room he noticed a photo frame on her window seal, it was an old photo of team seven back when they had first become genin ( they are all chuunin) . "awww look that's Sakura, and me, the number one knuckle head ninja! And Sasuke chicken bum." He said slightly loosing his enthusiasm when he reached Sasuke.

When he proceeded to look around Sakura's bedroom he noticed a draw left open in the cupboard. Well…. Let's just say that curiosity got the better of him, so he opened the drawer a little further.

"under garments, socks, leggings, everything seems normal here…. Huh what's this?" he wondered to himself as a small book with a decoration of cherry blossoms on it came into view. There was a title on the front, Sakura's Diary, and the other part of the front had things like 'go away' and 'keep out' on it.

Now Naruto being the mischievous knuckle head ninja he was had a knack for just walking right into trouble, yep, and when I say trouble I mean _trouble_.

So when Naruto opened the diary he obviously hadn't realized that Sakura had put a few booby traps on it.

The front page had a stink bomb in it which gave Naruto a fright.

_I guess Sakura knew I was probably going to come and look in her room, and come across this._

But this thought only made Naruto more excited, wondering what sort of secrets she had locked up in their, secrets like how much she wished Naruto would ask her on a date.

He chuckled at this thought, well if she really wanted him to than he would ask her out on a date. But what he didn't know was that in the diary his thoughts were actually quite opposite to what Sakura's were.

This time he would be prepared to as what came with the diary. He would do anything to know that Sakura had a crush on him. He opened the first page, nope just a title. Next page, yes there's finally some writing! And a lot of it too. Just as he was about to read it there was a knock on the door………


	2. Red haired boy

**Hey! I'm back again! Thanks for all the reviews I got! I know the first chapter was short and didn't have any excitement in it. Please let me know what you think is good and what is total rubbish, so than I won't end up being a sore LOSER! Before you kill me for not updating, I have a reason, I was caught up in all my sporting commitments! **Underlined means Sakura's writing.

**Beginnen Sie! **

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I own Naruto, it just doesn't seem to happen!

Yumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyumyum

" Ughhhh" Naruto yelled as a rat jumped onto his lap. _Well at least it's just a rodent. _He thought to himself. He hadn't noticed that he had dropped Sakura's diary just a few inches away from his left foot. Only when the rat started nibbling its pages did he notice this.

"You filthy rodent! Get away from Sakura's diary or you'll be sorry!" He didn't know if he was talking to himself or the rat, either way if Sakura found out they would be both dead. At this thought Naruto gulped. _And boy does Sakura have a temper. _

_Now back to Sakura's diary! _ He opened the first page again, the page had a drawing of Sakura and a red haired boy KISSING! _This boy sure does look a lot like Gaara, maybe she is color blind, aww she thinks I have red hair! How cute…. _He thought smiling to himself.

Dear Diary,

Today is the chuunin exams, everything was going well until I saw Ino-Pig hugging Sasuke, that made me really mad. Can't she even give me a chance? Obviously I was upset about what I saw, so when I moved away from team 7, I noticed a cute red haired boy! I think he's even better looking than Sasuke, he has jade eyes, pale skin, rusty red hair, he is cute! 

I was going to ask him if he would like to go out to dinner with me after the chuunin exams, but when I was going to go sit next to him for the written test, that boy Lee who exclaims his love for me sat next to me. I had to endure Lee trying to get me to go on a date with him, it was agonizing.

It was after the written test that I decided to go up to the boy with red hair, just as I was about to, Naruto came up to me and asked me if I wanted to go eat Ramen with him, I was a little annoyed after that, it made me lose track of that cute boy and also stopped me from learning his name .

Today has been a rather long day, I think I will go and read my favorite book called 'Serendipity', it's about a young girl who lives the life of a peasant until her family is killed by wolves, she is torn apart by the wolves, but then a man comes along and brings her back to life, there is a lot more but I am to tired. Goodnight diary.

Sakura

Naruto was a little annoyed (or maybe more than a little) that Sakura had said that his Ramen was annoying, how could she insult an innocent Ramen cup, if this wasn't Sakura he was thinking about, the poor girl wouldn't know what hit her. She would not understand how passionate Naruto was about the Ramen's welfare.

Naruto had had enough of reading Sakura's diary, you could say Naruto wasn't in the most pleasant mood when he stormed out of Sakura's house.

Gaara was walking towards the Hokages tower, he had business in Konoha about help in battle. Suna was lacking some medic-ninjas, and no one was willing to go to Konoha to request the medics, so he, THE almighty Kazekage had to go.

Now we can't say that he was in the most pleasing moods at all, well not like he ever was really jolly. And Naruto made a big mistake when he stormed out of Sakura's house; it only fueled Gaara's anger more.

"Stupid diary, stupid Sakura, I mean how can she dislike Ramen?!" Naruto didn't realize Gaara was standing there listening to Naruto's ramblings. "Oh, and I thought you had a very particular liking towards this Sakura girl." The sand demon said.

This made Naruto stop fast in his tracks, brow twitching and frown on his face. This made Gaara raise an eyebrow, _I wonder what she must of done to make him like this, usually Naruto would try and give me a bone crushing embrace, I guess I like a little change though._

" I still **DO **like Sakura, but she insulted my Ramen!" he replied.

_Should have known…._

And with that Gaara walked of leaving an edgy Naruto to himself.

**Done! An absolutely terrible chapter! I'm so proud of myself! I have never written a more pathetic thing in my life!**


	3. Holiday Shopping

**Ok, just to let you jnow because it might be a little confusing. The diary was wrote when the chuunin exams were on, and Naruto is looking at her OLD diary. If that makes sense. So this is when Gaara has become the Kazekage.**

Sakura was out doing some clothes shopping with Hinata, I mean, who could go on a holiday to a beach island without going shopping!? No one, duh.

She decided that she was going to buy some more kunai in case she came across something nasty.

Hinata looked around in the food section, instantly looking at the isle that had Ramen in it, '_I'm sure Naruto will love to get some more Ramen, just for good measure'_ Hinata bought five packets of Ramen and thought about what Naruto would do when he saw her carrying all the Ramen to him. The thought made her blush, hoping he would invite her in to eat it with him.

Sakura and Hinata sat down when they finished their shopping, "I guess all that shopping has worn us out now" Sakura said, Hinata nodded in agreement. Hinatas stomach gave a loud growl attracting the attention of a few people which made Sakura giggle. "Hey Hinata, I think someone needs to get some lunch, my treat." Sakura told the blushing Hinata.

When they arrived at the Ramen stall they both ordered their favourite dish and began to talk while waiting for it to cool down.

"So Sakura, do you have a boyfriend?" Hinata asked. This made Sakura laugh, "Me have a boyfriend? You can't be serious! What kind of guy would like me anyway?" she replied with a grin on her face, even though in her head she was a little upset that she didn't have a boyfriend.

They were talking about boys when all of a sudden Hinata stopped talking and had a surprised expression on her face. " Hinata! What's wrong?" Sakura said with worry in her voice. "Oh my gosh, the Kazekage's here" was all Hinata said. Sakura turned around to look behind her and saw the Kazekage with his back turned to her. "I wonder why he's here." She thought aloud.

Naruto at Sakura's home

After calming down over Sakura's insult to Ramen, he had returned to her house to babysit it. _Why can't Sakura be like a normal person and just lock their house not getting a friend to babysit it? _ He thought to himself. But then he remembered the argument he and Sakura had over it.

_**Xx Flash Back xx**_

_Naruto had just come back home from a short mission, and all he wanted to do was sleep, but no, he couldn't even do that. Because the moment he sat on his bed the phone rang. _Can't it wait?_ He thought. But he answered it anyway._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Naruto, this is Sakura, I know you just came back from a mission, but I want to ask if you could do me a favor?"_

"_What sort of favor?" _

"_Well Hinata and I are going on a holiday to the beach, so I thought maybe you could look after my house while I'm gone. Could you please?"_

"_Why can't you just lock the doors and shut the windows so no one can get in?"_

"_Because they can just smash the windows and steal all my stuff, but if I have you looking after it they won't even try it."_

"_Are you sure you can't get Ino or someone else?"_

"_Are you saying no to me!?"_

"_No! No! No! I'm not saying no! I just thought someone else might do a better job."_

"_So is that a yes or a no?"_

"…_..yes"_

"_Good, I want you to clean out the fish tank, feed the fish, clean the carpet, wash the table, and I think that's about it, oh and if you find anything else that needs tidying up, do it."_

"_Uh sure"_

"_Good because I have to go now, I think someone else is ringing through."_

"_Ok, bye"_

"_See you later"_

_**Xx End of Flash back xx **_

Naruto hadn't really thought about cleaning up her place, but he knew Sakura would get angry at him if he didn't.

"I hope she doesn't mind if I just feed the fish." He said to himself.

**Ok finished up for now. First time I updated in 6 months.**


	4. My Long Entry

**I'm back again, I know my story probably doesn't make much sense right now, but that's because I lost about 6 pages of it. And I couldn't remember what they were about so I had to re-do the last chapter, I'll smoothen things out in the story next chapter. Also when Sakura saw Gaara she only found that he came to Konoha now, after Naruto.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura and Hinata eating lunch

"Why is Gaara here? I thought the Kazekage usually sends other people to do his business." Sakura stated. Hinata replied "I don't know, maybe he's here for something important, do we have any festivals coming up?"

"I don't think so." She replied.

The Kazekage looked like he was heading towards the Hokage's office.

_I wonder what he's here for, maybe Tsunade wants to organize something with him. _Sakura thought.

She didn't notice the hands waving in front of her face "Sakura! Hello? Are you there?" Hinata said.

_But he is good looking; I remember I had a crush on him when I was doing the chuunin exam, no wonder I had a crush on him then, he's even hotter now!_

"Huh? What did you say Hinata?" Sakura asked while turning the other way pretending to look at something to hide her blush.

"I said earth to Sakura! I think she left the planet"

But Sakura had already drifted off again, her eyes lingering on a red haired man who was standing a few meters away from her.

Gaara hadn't seemed to notice her stares yet, nor had he noticed all the girls staring at him either.

But Sakura had noticed the girls' stares, and now she was burning holes into their heads.

_I wonder if he already has a girlfriend though. _She thought with a pang of jealousy.

"Geez Sakura, you're really out of it today!"

This one brought her back to reality, "Sorry, I was just thought I saw someone familiar" she said as an excuse. _Half truth._

She saw Hinata smile "Really?" she said suggestively "Or are you sure you weren't just checking out Gaara?" she said with a knowing look on her face.

Sakura tried to fight the warmth that was tingling on her cheeks, "Why would I check the Kazekage out? I mean……… he's good looking and all….. but…..he's just not my type." She said trying to find an excuse.

"Sure, I know you. And I'm not stupid; I've seen that look on your face when you see someone you think is hot. And you're even blushing!"

"Right, let's just go home so we can pack for our holiday tomorrow." Sakura said, face red with embarrassment.

_Am I that easy to read?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**The next day**

"Hinata! Are we ready to go?" Sakura said to her friend who was packing her cosmetics.

"Almost, I just need to brush my hair and then I'll be done." She replied with a grin.

_I hope Naruto keeps his promise, he better look after my house._

"I wish Ino could come with us, I wish she wasn't sick." Hinata said bringing Sakura back to reality.

"I'm sure she'll be able to come next time, and we could go as a group with Tenten." Sakura said imagining how fun it would be with Ino, partying 24/7.

"Okay I'm ready to go!" announced Hinata who looked excited.

_This is going to be fun _Sakura thought while putting her back-pack on her back.

_Even if it is only for one week._

**The next day with Naruto**

Naruto was on his way to Sakura's house to check on her fish, when he started to think about her diary from a few years ago. _I wonder if she wrote anything else in there, if she has I want to see it! _He thought.

When he arrived at her place, the first thing he did was race up to her room, but it had been a few days since he had last read from her diary so he had a little trouble remembering what draw it was in.

_It's got to be here somewhere! _He thought with an annoyed expression on his face.

_Aha! I found it! Now all I have to do is find which page I was up to._

He flipped through the pages passing the drawing of Sakura and a red haired boy kissing, he still thought the picture was of him and Sakura.

_Here we are! _He thought as he saw her next diary entry.

Dear Diary

I know I have been raving on a little about my crush on Gaara, but if you saw him, you would too. Today was so funny, Ino was all over Sasuke, she was trying to make me jelous I think, but this time it didn't work. Because I have a new crush! Gaara! I can't understand why Ino still likes Sasuke, he doesn't even talk to her, or any girls as a matter of fact! 

I haven't seen Gaara all day, he is usually easy to spot because of his red hair and gourd, maybe I just didn't see him because of the crowd. Remember how I used to like Sasuke, well I always thought he stood out in a crowd, but I hardly even notice him anymore, he just seems like another person to me.

I don't know what had me attracted to him in the first place! I mean with that gay hair style and his emo attitude, he's not as dark and sexy as everyone thinks he is! 

But Gaara, he may have a similar attitude like Sasuke, but he has a reason to, I heard people talking about his past the other day, and it is so sad, when I got home I felt like crying.

I think Ino has noticed the change towards Sasuke, I noticed her staring at me with a funny look on her face when I didn't glare at her because she was hugging Sasuke, she looked confused and thoughtful at the same time. Maybe she has gotten over Sasuke to, and it was just a little childhood rivalry game to get more attention. 

I think me and Ino might be able to become friends later on when were older, it could be just like when we were younger, except no making daisy chains and fighting with other school kids. Yeah, that would be a nice change. 

I think Hinata has been gaining more confidence over the past few weeks, like today she went up to her crush (not telling who it is) and asked him if he wanted to come with her to have some Ramen for dinner. I was surprised at first, where was the stuttering girl who had lived in the shadows? But then I realized that she must have really wanted to go to dinner with him, and gained the confidence. I wish it was like that with me and Gaara, but I can't exactly ask him out to Ramen can I? 

I have to go now, dinner is almost ready, and I don't think mom is going to be happy if I let my food go cold.

I LOVE GAARA!!!!!! Gaara and Sakura forever xoxoxox

Sakura

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay I finished the chapter, sorry if I went a little hard on Hinata being shy there, and I think I might have gotten a little side tracked, but I'm trying to build their character, so Hinata's not the stuttering little girl anymore, Naruto's still the same clueless knuckle head and how Gaara's become very popular with the ladies.**

**Reviews please**


End file.
